One More
by Ryuu Madoshi
Summary: This is for GoddessofdaCheeseburgers Challege so this means that this is Zuko and Aang shipping! An Airbender acting like a chicken, Zuko dealing with a drunk, and the two share a drink


**Another's Note: **This is for Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers Aanuko Challenge. Let's see the requirement are: 1) has to have ZukoXAang slash 2) has to have the words "tequila" "chicken" and "feet" (that's so gross, I hate feet) 3) cannot have "Avatar" or "honor" 4) someone has to be drunk and 5) Momo has to sit on someone's had during the fic. I do believe I have fulfilled the requests. This is to promote the overlooked yet obvious ship of Zuko and Aang. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or the Prince and the Avatar would already be together.

* * *

The exiled prince stormed through his ship, trying desperately to remove the creature that settled itself on his head. "Damnit, you have wings." Zuko pushed the lemur of his head, but Momo settled himself on his shoulder before moving back up to his head.

If one looked close enough, the person could see small streams of smoke coming out of the prince's ears. "Where is that boy!" Zuko yelled down the hall.

The poor prince searched everywhere for a young Airbender by the name of Aang. "He was supposed to be in my room an hour ago."

Some people might consider this odd seeing as how the prince searched long and hard for the boy just so he could capture him. But things changed after a certain encounter between them. That, however, is a story for another time. So where had the prince searched?

In the boy's assigned room. He might be sleeping after the practice he had with Uncle Iroh. But he was not there. The sheets weren't even crumpled.

So he visited with the Waterbender girl. He made sure to avoid the idiot because the other teen wanted noting more than to defeat Zuko in a duel. Today, the prince didn't feel like dealing with the imbecile. Of course, he has potential, everyone does, but the one they call Sokka was much too impatient and set in his ways to get any better. He found the idiot's sister on the deck, practicing her Waterbending with the resources that lay around them. "I haven't seen him in a while. Why?" She had said while eyeing the lemur but her question was ignored.

So the young man went to check with his uncle, who, this late in the day, would be with the captain and his men playing games. "I am sorry, Prince Zuko, but the Airbender is not here. Care to play?" The old wise, sometimes disturbing man had said.

No! Prince Zuko didn't want to play. He had enough of his uncle during the day and he didn't want to spend another hour with him. He didn't want to look for the boy either but they had already wasted the first hour of their two hour meditating session. Prince Zuko didn't want to teach the boy but his uncle insisted it would teach the short-tempered teen patience.

So down he went to where the bison was held along with the rhinos. Maybe the boy went to visit the extraordinarily large mammal. Or maybe not, for the prince once again found no sign of the missing person.

He would have searched out the smaller mammal, if it weren't nesting on his skull. If it wasn't, Zuko knew the lemur would be in his room, on his bed! _How dare the rat with wings take over my space_. the prince would think angrily each time the lemur was near.

So on he went to search for the boy among his crew. Not in the kitchen, or in the training groom, or on the rush boat. So to the broiler room he went where most of the crew felt at ease among the ship's raging fires.

The prince did not expect to see such a large group gathered, but knew the reason when he saw a gap in the middle with various empty, or half empty bottles. From the smell of it they all contained a liquor of some sort. The creature was obviously displeased by the smell and immediately removed itself from the head of the prince and the room as well.

As the prince was about to do the same, he would make sure to reprimand the crew later, he felt an unusual gust of wind filled the room and with narrow eyes, the prince turned to see the young Airbender… clucking like a chicken? Sure enough, among the bottles, was the bald boy with his arms folded and flapping about. He stooped to the ground before bounding off into the air with support of another wind burst.

Why was this highly-esteemed boy acting like the main ingredient for chicken soup? The prince cautiously made his way down the stairs, not surprised he was undetected. He began to hear the argument coming from the middle of the group.

"Penguins're the on'y birds that'an't fly." a voice shouted.

"'ell, 'ave ya'ver see chicken fly? I'ven't." Another slurred the words together. Soon other voices started chiming in.

"That's tru. They kinda flop ins'ead."

"Buh if they're in air, they're flyin'."

"Nuh-uh, ya don' say somun's flyin' when they jump."

"'ell, if they jump rea'y high or rea'y far, ya'do."

"Buh i's still jumpin'."

Aang landed, and one pointed to him. "What 'bout un Airbendin' chic'en?"

"'ere's no such thin'."

"'ow da'ya know?"

"'cuz chic'ens 're too stupid to Airbend."

"Buh wha if there were?"

"'ell, yeah then. Buh it don' coun'."

Prince Zuko heard enough of their horrendous talking and cleared his throat causing whispers to start the silence. "As much as I would love to punish you all for your behavior, I have only come for the boy."

Aang wobbled and glared, "I'm not a boy, I'm a chicken."

Eyes narrowed, when, the leader of the ship, realized the boy was also drunk. He stepped towards the kid who claimed chickenhood, "What were you thinking?"

Aang scratched his head and pondered a moment, "A lot of things."

The prince grabbed Aang's shoulder and led him towards the exit. "I'll deal with the rest of you tomorrow."

Zuko steadied a swooning Aang by placing an arm around his shoulder and proceeded to lead him back to the prince's room. It was quiet in the hallways except for the sound of bare feet hitting the floor. "Where are your shoes?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you take them off?"

"Because chicken have naked feet." Prince Zuko refused to ask anymore questions. "I have to go potty."

Zuko told him to wait till they got closer to the room. When the final destination was in sight, Aang rushed to the nearest toilet. The prince sighed not knowing how he was supposed to deal with the situation. When they finally reached the room, Zuko told the boy to begin meditating. Zuko glared at the rat that was on his bed, again! But it didn't last long because the smell quickly hit Momo and he once again rushed out of the room. "Well, that takes care of one problem."

"What?"

"Nothing. Start meditating."

"I don't want to. I want more tea with quill and la."

"You mean tequila?"

"Um, yeah. It tastes weird but I want one more."

"Why would you want one if it tastes funny?"

"I don't know. Can I have one more?"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"I'm thirsty."

"You will already be rushing to the bathroom all night tonight, no." Aang was silent and Prince Zuko thought he had won the argument. He was wrong. "This guy wanted to share a drink with me so he stuck his tongue in my mouth."

Zuko starred in disbelief at the boy. "You mean he kissed you?"

"Whatever he did, I think I got more of the drink than him. Maybe I could share a drink with you?"

Prince Zuko was surprised by little and shocked by even less, but all he could do was stare wide-eyed at the drunken Airbender in front of him. "No!"

"Why not? If it worked with him then it might with you." Aang moved closer, his clouded-mind controlling his actions.

"No. Now start meditating." Aang pouted. When the guy kissed him, they were both standing up but Aang didn't feel well enough to stand and the prince looked glued to the spot. So in order to get closer Aang straddled the teen and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're…you're the A…"

Aang placed a hand on the prince's mouth. "No, I'm Aang, an ordinary Airbender and you're not a prince trying to reclaim anything. You're Zuko, an ordinary Firebender."

The said ordinary Firebender sighed, "If I let you, will you stop this nonsense?"

Aang simply smiled as he guided himself to the prince's lips. Immediately the prince pulled back, "There we kissed."

Aang was confused for a moment, "But you didn't even put your tongue in my mouth. How was that a kiss?"

Zuko sighed; the teen was red from frustration and embarrassment. "Fine but I lead." If he was going to do anything, he might as well have control of the situation.

So their lips connected and parted, the faces tilted and eyes closed. The prince let his tongue brush across the boy's teeth and palate before hesitantly touching the other's tongue. Zuko pulled away, his breathing quick but still quiet. Aang, on the other hand, was breathing shallowly, his face flushed and his smile wide.

"That was much better than sharing a drink. One more?" Zuko stared into young, glazed, but hopeful eyes before he leaned in again.

This time the tongues met in the middle, Aang sliding into Zuko's mouth before the other pushed him back, licking the tongue to establish dominance. The two pushed against each other, breath began to quicken and heat began to rise. Zuko again pulled away, "You need to sleep this off. It's only the tequila that making you act this way."

Aang watched Zuko's lips move as if it was some amazing feat, and in a low voice said, "My room's too far."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor."

"But that's not fair."

"So you wish us to share a rather small bed."

"I've seen smaller." Aang got up reluctantly and went over to the bed, pulling off his shirt and setting it aside.

"I swear, if you weren't so naïve, I would think you're up to something." The boy only looked puzzled as Zuko dressed down to only his pants. He also climbed into the bed, thinking this might help change the boy's mind. "The trash can is over there if you need it."

Aang looked to where the finger pointed, "Why would I need it."

"If you're still here in the morning, I'll tell you." Aang, pressed to the wall, made himself more comfortable on Zuko's chest. "One more?"

"No, go to sleep."

"How about in the morning?" Zuko doubted the boy would be there in the morning and agreed.

All that could be said for the end of this story is that the next morning the crew was not punished, the lemur returned to the room and Zuko's head and the prince's day was filled with the question of "One more?".

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! Aanuko! Aww, it's my first ever one-shot and my first ever finished fic. :tears up: They grow so fast! I'm such a loser -.- Oh, well.

Till next time

Ryuu Madoshi


End file.
